A Fresh Start
by okayimnotokay
Summary: When Clary walks in on Jace cheating on her, she leaves New York in search of a fresh start. After two years, Clary is happy and has a new life. But what happens when her past comes back to haunt her... Clary/OC Clary /Jace
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Clary: POV**

I sighed softly as I stared out the institute window. The New York skyline was beautiful as the sun set. A group of teenagers that looked about my age walked by laughing, without a care in the world. Suddenly, a feeling of nostalgia came over me. I thought of the old times with Simon. Having midnight marathons of anime, going to coffee shops to listen to Eric's lame poetry, playing video games. I honestly missed it but there was no way I would go back now. I had Jace. Although recently he has been distancing himself from me. At first I thought it was because he needed some time to himself but it has been months! I still love him and its quite frustrating when he avoids me.

I was so lost in my thoughts I almost didn't even notice the footsteps outside my door. Almost. I quickly got up from the window ledge and, as quietly as I could, stepped into the hallway just in time to see Jace's door slam shut. _Hmm.. maybe I should go talk to him. _**(italics in this story will be their thoughts to themselves)** I tip-toed to his room and peeked through a crack in his door. My eyes widened in horror and I almost screamed at the sight before my eyes. Almost. There was the love of my life half naked on top of some girl. Their eyes were shut and lips locked in a passionate embrace. My eyes welled with tears and I almost broke down then and there. Almost. A sudden feeling of rage flowed through my veins. I kicked the door open and stormed into the room. The girl screamed and Jace's eyes widened with fear and guilt. He almost fell off the bed, stumbling to put his clothes on.

"Clary! Its not what it looks like!" he said

I chuckled darkly. "Of course it isn't" I spat, my words dripped with sarcasm. "Well don't let me interrupt! You are certainly quite busy." I said raising my voice with every word. With that I turned and stalked to my room. Slamming the door closed behind me, I grabbed a duffle bag from my closet and started shoving everything I needed into the bag. Tears flowed down my face as I let the feeling of betrayal overcome me. I picked up my stele and began drawing a portal. When the portal began to open I thought of the farthest place I could think of. I heard banging at my door. "Clary! Clary! Open up!" Jace's voice echoed through the door. I stood up with a newfound fury. I picked up my duffle bag with everything and went to the door.

**Jace POV**

"Clary! Clary! Open up!" I yell as I bang on her door. _By the angel Jace you really screwed up this time. _She opens the door and I almost jump for joy. _Maybe she'll give me another chance!_

"Clar-" I begin but before I could even finish her name she throws a strike at my face. I see her try to throw another punch and try to grab her wrist but she sees delivers a very strong kick at the place where no man should be kicked and a punch in the gut. I collapse against the hallway wall breathless. I look up just in time to see her fiery red hair slipping through the portal.

**Clary POV**

I stumbled through the portal and looked at my new surroundings. The sun shone brightly and the faint smell of the bay wafted through my nose. Where was I? I turned around and saw people having picnics and biking around. There were no skyscrapers or buildings nearby. _This doesn't look like New York._ Water lapped at the shore and I heard the faint sound of cars honking. I saw a brown wooden bench that was at the top of hill. Shakily, I stood and began to walk to the empty bench. It was when I sat down on the bench that I realized where I was. The view from the bench looked straight at the one and only Golden Gate Bridge. I was in San Francisco. I smiled to myself as I looked at my unfamilier surroundings. _They won't find me here. This is a fresh start.__  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Helloo everyone! I wanted to thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites! I hope to start updating every few days but since school just started they may be spaced out sometimes. I promise to update at least once a week though! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! ~okayimnotokay**

Chapter 1

**Clary's POV**

_2 years later…_

"CLARYYY! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" I hear my best friend Malia scream through my door. When I first arrived in San Francisco, I wandered around the city until I ran into her. It just so happened she was a shadow hunter at the San Francisco Institute. The Institute welcomed me with open arms and I started training with them as soon as I could.

"Ughhhh 5 more minutes" I mumble as I cocoon myself with my fluffy comforter.

"CLARY IF YOU DON'T GET UP I WILL COME IN THERE AND TAKE PICTURES OF YOU IN YOUR UNDERWEAR AND SHOW THEM TO EVERYONE AT SCHOOL"

"Fineee, I'll get up," I say as I roll out of bed.

"Good now get ready! I heard that there are some shadow hunters visiting from the east coast!" she says excitedly while opening the door. She walks in with her normal 'Malia' look. Black skinny jeans with a white, cropped sweat-shirt that reads 'Wild and Free' with white vans. Her straight long black hair flows down her back and her make-up is simply just mascara and lip-gloss.

"Hmm interesting now leave so I can get dressed," I say rolling my eyes.

"Okay but hurry up! You wouldn't wanna miss Seth would you?" she says wiggling her eyebrows. Seth is my boyfriend. He also is a shadow hunter and lives at the institute. We met when I first moved into the institute and became my trainer for the first few weeks.

"Yup" I say popping the p while rolling my eyes. She giggles and leaves my room.

I look at the clock. 6:30 _School starts at 8:30 gosh Malia why do you have to wake me up so early._ I get up from my bed and trudge to my closet. _Hmm what should I wear today?_ After trying on several outfits I decide on my galaxy printed skinny jeans with a white cropped tank top. I slip on my studded combat boots and black leather jacket go to the bathroom. I look at my reflection in the mirror. My fiery hair looks the same except with blond ombre. I grab my hair straightener off the shelf and quickly tidy up my hair. _The old Clary would never have the nerve to even think about dressing like this. _I smile to myself as apply minimal eyeliner and mascara. Then I grab my backpack, slip a seraph blade into my boot, and run to the kitchen. When I get there I see Malia and Elijah (Malia's little brother) eating cereal. I grab an apple and sit down next to Malia.

"Morning" I mumble as I munch on my apple.

"Good Morning" I hear behind me. I see the head of the institute Asia walk in. She grabs a bagel and sits next to Elijah.

"Now kids, I want you on your best behavior today. There are some shadow hunters visiting from the east coast and I want to make a good impression. After all, I do run the largest institute on the west coast." Asia says looking at us intently.

"Yes Asia" we all mumble back to her.

"Good," Asia says "They will be here probably right after you guys leave so be ready when you get back from school"

Malia and I finish our breakfast soon after and we throw our trash away on the way out. Just before we head out the door, Malia squeals "OH MY GOSH I TOTALLY FORGOT MY HOMEWORK I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" I sigh, walk back to the kitchen, and pull out my sketchbook. I'm soon lost in my drawing and scream when I feel someone put their arms around my waist.

"Hey babe" I hear Seth say sweetly in my ear.

"Gosh Seth! You scared the hell out of me!" I say punching his shoulder with a fake angry face.

"Awww. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" He looks at me with puppy dog eyes that I can't say no to.

"Fine, I forgive you" I say giving him a quick peck.

"That's all I get?" Seth says with a hurt face.

"Yup" I chide sweetly "Maybe you can have some la-" I don't get to finish my sentence before Seth crashes his lips with mine. His hands go to my waist and mine immediately go to his hair. The kiss soon becomes very heated and the next thing I know my jacket is on the ground and being pushed against the wall. He lifts me up and my legs wrap around his waist and my hands tangle in his black hair. I reluctantly pull away and say breathlessly "Looks like we're gonna be late for school". He smiles and pulls me in for another kiss. We stand their making out for minutes until we hear the door to the kitchen open.

"And this is the kitch-" Asia says as she opens the door gasping when she sees us."

Seth and I pull away and he sets me down. His hair is ruffled up and so is mine. I notice that my lip-gloss is smeared and my jacket is tossed on the floor. Both of our clothes disheveled. I look at the ground in embarrassment.

"Ummm, Asia we can explain-" A Seth begins. But before he can finish we hear a series of gasps. As I look up my breath catches and my eyes widen, before me are the people I never thought I would see again.

"Clary?!" They exclaim.

"Hey guys," I say with a weak smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! I'm back again! So this is probably going to be the last post until maybe the weekend. Oh yes and be prepared for MAJOR plot twists in future chapters! *evil smirk* Well I hope you enjoy today's chapter! ~okayimnotokay**

**Chapter 2**

**Clary POV**

"Hey guys," I say with a weak smile. A wave of silence falls over the room.

I couldn't believe it. The group of people standing in front of me were seemingly shocked as well. My eyes darted towards Simon, then Isabelle, Alec, and finally until they met a familiar pair of amber eyes. _Jace?! Oh God...why is this happening?!_

The blond boy's eyes were widened and his mouth was slightly ajar. The look of shock was apparent not only on his face, but the others too. Simon was the first to speak of the group.

"Clary! Wha-what the _hell _happened to you? You just disappeared and then...now it's two years later..." the glasses-wearing brunette drifted off mid-sentence, still staring at me in shock.

"Uh, it seems you all know each other, I guess?" Asia piped in, looking slightly confused as to what was going on. I could see Jace dart his eyes back and forth between Seth and I. Seth eventually picks up the jacket left on the ground from our previous heated affair.

"Well, just so you know what's going on, these guys are shadowhunters from the east. They arrived in the city last night for some business, and we offered to let them in the Institute," Asia continued. "Make them feel at home, okay? Don't do anything creepy or try to scare them away." Asia said staring mostly at me.

"Maybe I will," I muttered under my breath, looking at my nails. Truth be told, I was over Jace. I was over him and his lies. He had no right to barge into my life all of a sudden, even if we were going to be sharing the same household for a little while. Coming here was supposed to be a fresh new start, where I would begin living my life without him.

"Uh, I'm Seth, by the way," Seth said, waving his hand in the air. There was no response from anyone else.

"Well, um, it was nice meeting you… I think.. but Clary and I have to get to school," Seth said trying to ease the tension in the room. I silently promised to myself that I would thank him for that. He took my hand and started to lead me out of the room. Just before we passed Jace, I shrugged Seth's hand off and turned to look at him. His golden eyes still looked the same as the last time I saw him. Then I strutted straight at him and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Just so you know, ever since I left New York, I figured something out. We aren't a thing, we never were a thing, and we never **will**be a thing. Thank you very much," I said with a cold tone, flipping a piece of hair out of my face. I turned on my heel and walked back towards Seth, leaving a very startled and awestruck Jace behind. "Let's go. I wouldn't want to associate myself with these people any longer."

**Jace POV**

_What the heck just happened? Dang Clary looks hot as hell. Was that Seth guy her boyfriend? Of course it is we just walked in on them making out. _My face reddened with embarrassment, still slightly stinging from the slap, and I turned to look at Isabelle, Alec, and Simon.

"Looks like we found her," I said, curling my lips into a smirk. Simon still had the same dumbfounded look from when we first came into the kitchen. Isabelle let out a sigh before flipping her long, black hair and opening her mouth to speak.

"Looks like we did. Took us long enough. Should we follow her?"

I paused for a moment, looking at the door where Clary had just left with her new boyfriend. A wave of nostalgia flew over me, remembering the time when I had first laid eyes on her in the night club. Flashbacks from the night she caught me sneaking with another girl came back, and instant pangs of guilt stabbed me in the chest. It seemed now that she didn't want to be bothered with me. I could just forget her, forget our past, forget what we had.

But I knew I wouldn't. I knew neither of us wouldn't.

"Let's go after her. After all, we didn't come all the way across the country for no reason."

**Clary's POV**

Seth gave a slow nod before entwining our fingers again and leading me out the door. We walked out of the kitchen and made it to the front room just in time to see Malia stumble in through the doorway.

"Hey guys! I found my homewor-" she begins but quickly stops and looks behind my shoulder. When I peek back I see no other than Jace, Izzy, Simon, and Alec.

"Hey Malia we were just leaving." I said giving her the I-need-to-get-out-of-here-but-i-will-tell-you-late r look.

She gives me a puzzled look and says, "Umm yeah I guess… ". Malia turns to look at our new guests.

"I'm Malia," she says nodding her head. She scans their faces and I think she is probably looking for some imaginary sign on one of their foreheads that reads "I JUST MADE CLARY MAD". She starts to say something but I grab Seth's hand and head out the doorway. I don't stop walking until we get to Seth's black Audi parked nearby. By the time we got into his car, all the anger in me had burned out and I broke down. Tears streamed down my face as memories came crashing back into my head. I curled into a ball as Seth drove. I don't know how long we drove for. It could have been hours or minutes but the next thing I knew we were at my favorite coffee shop. Seth pulled me into his lap and I cried into his shoulder while he rubbed circles into my back.

"Shh babe its okay they aren't here anymore" Seth coed in my ear. Eventually I calmed down and layed against Seth's chest listening to his heartbeat. After a few minutes, Seth finally broke the silence.

"Who were they and what did they do my baby?"

"They are the reason I came here.. well not really all of them just the blonde-headed douche bag Jace." I mumbled into his chest.

"What happened? Well actually we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." he murmured softly.

"Well" I said "This might take a while."

"We have all the time in the world"

I told Seth about growing up with Simon and how we ran into Jace and the Lightwoods at Pandemonium. I told him about how my world got turned upside down and Simon got turned into a vampire. I even told him about Izzy's horrible cooking and Jace's strange phobia of ducks.

"That's good but I still don't understand why you hate that Jace guy?" Seth said playing with my hair in his fingers. I bit my lip and avoided his gaze.

"Well you see, Jace and I were a kinda a thing.. Well actually more than a thing, I thought I loved him and I thought he loved me too but I guess he didn't…" I said my voice cracking at the end.

"What did he do to you?" Seth said with a hardened face.

"One day I was at the institute and I heard footsteps outside my room," I said tears threatening to pour from my eyes as i thought back to that night. "I got up and saw Jace's door slam so I went to check it out." My voice wavered."He cheated on me."Seth's hands clenched and his eyebrows knit together.

"I'll CRUSH THIS GUY FOR HURTING MY CLARY! AND I'LL START BY CUTTING OFF HIS-"

"Seth calm down, it was two years ago. I'm over that douche and he isn't worth it." Rubbing his arms "And I think that I love someone else now…" I say looking at him. His hair brushes his dark brown eyes as he smiles.

"I think I'm in love too" he says as he leans down brushing our lips together. We break apart and I cuddle into him. I look at the clock on the car. 10:24

"Well I guess we're skipping school" he chuckles

"I guess so" I answer pulling him down for another kiss.

**Well I made this chapter a little bit longer just for you guys! I hope you liked it! So what do you think of the Clary/Seth relationship? Well please review! See you on Saturday! ~okayimnotokay**


	4. Chapter 3

**Helloo everyone again! I'm super sorry for not updating sooner. I had a ton of school work and I just now had time to get around to the next chapter! Well I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 3**

**Clary's POV**

After spending the rest of the day joking around at the day at the coffee shop, the sun set and we had to go home. I looked at the clock. 9:57 _Oh God. Asia will be in hysterics._ The drive to the institute set me on edge and began to grow more and more anxious as the institute came closer and closer. Seth noticed how shaky I was and took my hand.

"Its gonna be okay Clare-Bear. He won't hurt you again." he looked at me with his dark brown eyes. I nodded taking a shaky breath when he parked outside.

"I hope so." I muttered. I opened my door and hopped out. A brisk breeze enveloped me and I pulled my jacket tighter around me. The institute never failed to take away my breath. The dark night made it look like a lantern shining brightly. I feel Seth grip my hand and we begin to walk to towards front door.

"Seth," I whispered pulling us to a halt. "We should take the window. Asia will probably be waiting there. And even worse Malia."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said. We both crept toward the side of the building, ducking beneath the shadows. As soon as the window to Seth's room came into sight, he helped me up on his shoulders as I stumbled in through the space. When he followed soon behind, I turned on the lights.

"I guess I should head back now. It's getting pretty late and I wouldn't want to wake up late tomorrow," I said, wincing at the memory of what happened last time I made that mistake.

Seth narrowed his eyes in concerned before saying, "Are you sure? I mean, today was a hard day for you and I wouldn't want you to still be lonely...there's always one extra bed if you aren't interested in-"

"No, it's fine. Really, it's okay. Like I told you, I'm over him and I'm over everything else that happened between the both of us. Don't worry about it," I interrupted, flashing him a repeating smile before heading towards the door. Right before my fingers came in contact with the doorknob, I paused.

...And that was when I recognized a familiar black hoodie laying on the bed opposite to Seth's.

My eyes widened and my mouth opened to question Seth, but before I could, the door to the bathroom opened. A bright light enveloped the room, and out stepped a half-naked Jace with a towel tied around his waist. His blonde hair was dripping wet, his blonde locks falling over his face. Small droplets of water could be made out on his skin. I quickly backed away. I looked over at Seth, who seemed just as shocked as I was. He spoke before I could.

"Uh, hi? Do you not have your own room?" Seth said, trying to sound as casual as possible. Though I could hear the irritation in his voice. Jace stood there in silence for a second before quickly regaining his usual cool composure.

"The dorm master said that there were no rooms left, so I'll be rooming with you for a bit," he said, "Though I wasn't aware you already had a roommate…" Jace's amber eyes focused then onto me.

"I won't be staying here any longer. Not like I would want to anyway," I replied, glaring back at him. I then turned the doorknob, stepped out and slammed the door. My legs moved faster than I anticipated. I ran and ran until I found myself outside of my own door.

_Dammit...why? Why is it that when I forget about him, he keeps coming back? _My face contorted into an expression of not hurt, but anger and confusion. I soon found myself into my room, kicking off my boots and throwing my jacket across the room. I jumped onto my queen-sized bed and buried my face into a pillow.After a few minutes of feeling sorry for myself, I got up and decided to hop in the shower. The hot water relaxed my tense muscles and I as soon as I stepped out of the shower, drowsiness flooded through me. While towel-drying my hair I slipped on some flannel pajama shorts and a sports bra then I brushed out my fiery red hair as well as I could. Looking at the mirror now my face looked the same as the old Clary. The same fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. Though stepping back, my body looked completely different. I had lost all of my baby fat and now was leaner and well built, not to mention the tattoo on my hip and left shoulder blade that a I had gotten just to annoy Asia. _Nope, this is definately not old Clary._

I lay in bed my thoughts wandering back to all the events that took place today. _Oh my god. Why now? Why me? _I shivered at the thought of Jace and Seth, together in the same room. I thought back to him entering the room shirtless. The look of hurt on his face when he saw us together. _Stop Clary. He's bad for you and you have Seth now._

I pulled out my sketchbook and began to draw in hopes that he would soon leave my thoughts. Not surprisingly, it worked. I was lost in my sketch and I didn't stop until my hand began to ache. I put the sketch book down. 12:15 _Dang I've been sketching for that long? _My stomach rumbled when I realized I hadn't eaten since around 8. _Hmm… there's nothing wrong with a midnight snack._ I slipped fluffy house slippers and as quietly as I could, opened the door and trudged through the institute towards the kitchen. The institute was warm and I had a sudden urge for ice cream. I opened the freezer pulling out some chocolate ice cream and a spoon. Sitting on the kitchen counter, I ate a spoon of the heavenly goodness. I was about to take another bite of the mouthwatering substance when I heard the light flicker on in the hallway and footsteps. _Oh shoot. Asia always wakes up for her midnight snack too._ I swiftly put away the ice cream and spoon and made it out of the room just when she was opening it. I sighed in relief but my breath caught when I noticed that the lights in the corridor were on. Slowly I turned around to see Malia, Isabelle, and Simon blocking me from walking down the corridor. _Talk about out of the frying pan into the oven. _

"You have some explaining to do missy" Malia said giving me a death glare. "Where have you been all day?"

"WHAT THE HELL CLARY? Where have you been the last 2 years and why did you leave without saying good bye and who was that guy that you were getting all hot and heavy with earlier today?" Simon yelled at me waving his arms, his face getting as red as a vampire's face could possibly get. _Hehe he kind of looks like an angry gnome._

"And not to mention what in the HELL happened to you and Jace? You know tall, blond, and totally IN LOVE with you?!" Izzy interrupted.

"I was just out" I said smoothly to Malia. She looked annoyed but not as mad as she was earlier. Then I turned to Simon.

"FYI Simon his name is Seth. I was not getting hot and heavy with him. We were just making out." I said as a matter of factly, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Actually Clary is right. That was nothing compared to some other situations I have seen. Like once I walked in to Clary's bathroom because I wanted to use her mascara and I did not expect what was in there. I had interrupted something because they were like freaking animals! They-" Malia said with a horrified look on her face.

"Uhm MALIA THEY REALLY DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!" I interrupted her. Simon just stood there his mouth agape and Izzy looked at me like I had just kicked a puppy.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?!" Simon and Izzy said simultaneously. _Why were they being like this? They knew what happened right?_

"WHAT DID JACE EVER DO TO YOU?" Izzy screeched. I winced. _So Jace didn't tell them. I shouldn't of guessed so. Ass hat._

"So Jace hasn't told you?" I laughed shaking my head"Yeah actually I'm not surprised. Probably trying to sound like he's the good guy right?"

"Told us what?"

"Jace cheated on me with some skank. I walked in and saw the whole thing. I opened a portal and ended up here." I said blowing my hair out of my face. "Now can I please go back to my room so I can sleep? Unlike you guys I actually have to go to school tomorrow!"

Their faces masked no shock as they stood there stunned. I pushed past them, walked to my room, and slammed the door shut.

**Hmm well that was an interesting chapter. What did you guys think? I'll post another chapter on either Thursday or Friday. Please be sure to review! ~okayimnotokay**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm super sorry that I didn't update when I promised! I was realllyy busy and I couldn't get to my laptop. ;_; Well here's today's chapter. ~okayimnotokay**

**Chapter 4**

**Clary's POV**

I can't believe Jace had the nerve to never tell Izzy or Simon the truth. It seemed like everyone was ganging up on me. If only there was a place where I could be with Seth without being interrogated by everyone. _Ugh_ I pulled out my sketchbook and began to retrace the lines from before I went to the kitchen. It was Seth. _It's been a while since I drew. _The demon-hunting, school, and boyfriend were always getting in the way of my typical habit of sketching whatever was on my mind. After a while the ridges of my wooden pencils felt unfamiliar to the touch of my fingertips. Although almost everything about me had changed, my love for art was the one thing that hadn't. I fell asleep with my sketchbook clutched against my chest and pencil in my hand.

_WHATT'SS SOOO GOOD ABOUT PICKING UP THE PIECESS?_ **(Disclaimer: I do not own Pierce The Veil or Caraphernelia) **My alarm clock blared Pierce the Veil and I stood straight up in bed and pounded my alarm. 6:30 I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. _I really need to adjust that alarm. I really don't need this much time to get ready. _Well not really. Being the new Clary that I am requires dressing for the part. I hopped in the shower and turned it on the hottest as it could go. _Ugh. I hate waking up. I just wanna crawl into my bed and die._ I jumped out of the shower and towel dried my hair then brushed and quickly ran a flat iron through the thick red curls. Then I walked to my closet and picked out black and white tribal print leggings with a black crewneck that said "Sleeping with Sirens" and some black combat boots with a fluffy beanie with a pom poms just because its so cold.

I grabbed my backpack and walked to the kitchen. At the dining room table I saw Jace, Malia, Izzy, Simon, and Seth. They seemed to be arguing and looked up startled when I walked into the room. I walked up to Seth and pecked him on the cheek and set my backpack down on the chair next to him. All of them except Malia and Seth looked at me with wide eyes. I raise an eyebrow and flipped my hair as I turned to grab an apple.

"Something wrong?" I questioned. I was greeted with silence. I walked back towards the table with my apple and sat down. Simon's face looked confused and slightly shocked, Izzy looked completely guilty, and Jace had his familiar smirk plastered onto his face. You could feel the awkward silence fill the room and everyone had their eyes on me.

"Did I interrupt something? Because I can leave right now." I remarked sharply.

"No. Its fine we were just having a nice conversation right Seth?" Jace said smiling smugly.

"Yeah right," Malia muttered.

"So Clary! How have you been?" Izzy said as if last night never happened. She was dressed in her usual black skin-tight dress with 7-inch pumps. Her long black hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall and her skin glowed. Basically she hadn't changed. At all.

"Fine… until you came" I muttered the last part and munched on my apple. I looked up to see Simon with a hurt expression.

"Okay there is no need to pretend. You guys traveled across the country to find me. What do you want?" I said flatly folding my arms.

"Well…wekindawantedyoutocomebacktonewyork," Simon said to quietly and quickly for me to understand.

"What? Don't mumble. Nobody can understand what you're saying."

"We want you to come back with us to New York." Jace said looking straight at me. Then I did something that I didn't expect. I laughed. I laughed until my stomach began to hurt and when I looked up they all stared at me like I had slapped a baby except Malia and Seth. Seth beamed and Malia looked like she was going to crack up laughing at any second.

"Whh-wait… You guys are serious?" I said quizzically trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah...why wouldn't we be?" Simon said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hmm well lets see because I have a boyfriend here and a parabatai and I love my life here and go to school here and have people who actually train me to be a shadowhunter and this is my home now," I said while Seth wrapped his arm around me.

"Clary this isn't your home. Your home is in New York with us! We're your family not them!" Simon said standing up gesturing to my parabatai and boyfriend. He had crossed the line. Nobody insulted them. They took me in when I had nothing.

"Listen here, you four-eyed douche," I said suddenly standing up. "You can insult me, but nobody and I mean NOBODY disses my family."

"Family? What the hell are you talking about? You and I have known each other for like, twelve years! I'm your family, not them!" Simon reclaimed, gesturing towards Seth and Malia with his fists balled up. I furrowed my eyebrows at him..

"I left New York for a reason! Do you know what that reason is? Huh?" I questioned him with my eyes flashing over to Jace. There was silence for a moment, before he answered again.

"Well, how would I know?! You left without saying anything! No call, text, nothing! Nobody had a clue of what happened to you, Clary!" Simon answered back, jumping up from his own chair. He walked around the table to where I was, and nearly knocked me down when he placed both of his hands on my shoulders. "You could have said _something,_ and we would have done something! Why don't you just trust us, Clary? Why-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as I kneed him in the stomach. I stepped back as he crouched on the ground in pain, clutching his abdomen. Isabelle was already up from her sit in a defensive stance with her brown eyes narrowed at me. Seth and Malia were both shocked about what just happened, and were standing by the door in silence. Jace had a dark look in his eyes He was about to speak up, but before anything else could be said, I turned around and grabbed Seth and Malia both by the arms and led them outside of the kitchen to hurry to school.

**_Later that day…_**

**Clary POV**

After a long day at school and earlier today's yelling match, I needed to get my anger out. _Time to train. _When we got back to the institute after school I ran straight to my room. I hadn't talked to anyone at school today and they didn't talk to me. They understood I needed some space right now. I changed into a sports bra and spandex then grabbed my phone and jogged to the training room. The training room at the San Francisco Institute was a lot like the one back home except more modernized. They had speakers that were installed all around the room that you could hook up to your mp3 player when you were training and instead of going into a weapon room to pick out your weapon they worked out a way to transport weapons to and from storage with a device connected to the wall. You just typed in the weapon you wanted and a few seconds later the weapon came out of a conveyor belt. Pretty cool right?

When I got to the room I decided to start with knives. As I waited for my weapons to come out I synced my phone with the speakers and clicked on my playlist called "FML". I grabbed the knives as soon as they came out and the song "Hell Above" came on. **(Disclaimer: I do not own Hell Above or Pierce The Veil and I'm really sorry if my obsession with them leaks into this fanfic sorry!)** The targets were simply large boards of wood with several red circles in the center. I stared at the bulls eye, took a deep breath then began throwing. _Smaack! Smaack! Smacck! _All of the daggers made it into the center. I smirk to myself and retrieve the daggers from the board then start again. After throwing for a while, the anger in the pit of my stomach hadn't decreased as much as I thought it would and I had barely broke a sweat so I decide to head to the punching bags. I vigorously punch and kick the bag to the beat of the music and get out all of my anger on the bag. Soon, my forehead becomes sticky and I begin to slow down. _Ugh. I really need to shower now. _As I lean down to pick up my water bottle I hear clapping and turn to see Jace leaning against the wall smiling smugly.

"Looks like you had it out for that punching bag, huh?" He says chuckling under his breath. I glare at him, grab my bottle, and try to walk out of the room. He blocks the exit and crosses his arms his signature smirk still plastered on his face. The anger I had just taken out came rushing back through me like adrenaline.

"Move right now or you can become my new punching bag," I say through clenched teeth.

"Yeah right Clary. Like you could do any damage to me" He says snickering. He is really getting on my nerves now.

"Jace, I'm warning you right now. Move or else." I say giving him a look that could kill. His smirk vanishes for a few seconds and he almost looks scared but his leering mask comes back up in the blink of an eye. He doesn't move an inch.

"You asked for this," I mutter dropping my water bottle. He looks confused but that doesn't last because I grab his arm and slam him onto the cold marble floor. The breath is knocked out of him and he is momentarily in shock so I grab my water bottle and walk out. "Think twice next time Jace!" I yell at him over my shoulder.

On the way to my room I decide to get a snack so I stop at the kitchen. I open the door and see Malia and Seth sitting on the counter eating granola bars. They look up when I walk in and Malia tosses me a protein bar.

"We figured you'd be hungry after your workout so we decided to wait it out here" Seth says while getting up to give me a peck on the cheek.

"And we didn't want disturb you while you were in your erm… shall I say rage?" Malia adds.

"Oh yeah… Sorry about that. I was just really stressed about the whole "we are taking you back to New York" thing but, I feel better now." I say grimacing.

"Its okay Clary," she says pulling me into a hug. "Hey! I know what'll cheer you up lets go clubbing!" she says excitedly. I look at Seth and he gives me an encouraging smile.

"Sure. Just let me go shower and get dressed first. Wouldn't wanna go out smelling like this!" I state taking a bite of the protein bar and heading out of the kitchen towards my room.

"Okay but don't take to long!" Seth shouts heading in the opposite direction to get to his room.

"Of course, Seth" I yell back rolling my eyes.

When I get to my room I immediately strip off my dirty workout clothes and throw them into the hamper. I take a quick shower and blow out my hair. After throwing several outfits on, I decide on black strapless dress. The dress is skintight but the has shiny black fringes swirl when I move and the top looks like a simple leather tube top. I curl my hair and quickly apply mascara and foundation. For the final touch I put on some cherry red lipstick that compliment my fiery red hair and throw on 5-inch strappy black heels. Before I leave I check myself in the mirror one last time and grab some money then shove it into a sliver clutch along with my phone. As I open the door and begin towards the living room, I realize I have no weapons with me. The club we are going to usually is demon-free but you can never be too careful! I grab my favorite silver dagger off of my dresser, slip into a thigh holster and strap to my leg. Finally ready, I close the door to my bedroom and head towards the living room. I'm surprised to see Simon, Jace, and Izzy lounging on the couch watching TV. When they turn their heads, their eyes widen and jaws drop. Jace even drools a little. I raise an eyebrow and chuckle internally. I sit down and we sit in awkward silence.

After what seems like an eternity, Seth and Malia finally enter the room. Seth smiles when he sees me. His black hair is messed up like usual and he's wearing a white V-neck with his black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. My parabatai is wearing a shiny black skintight dress that hugs all of her curves. She smiles and tosses me a black faux leather jacket that matches hers.

"Its cold out. We should get going." she says with a wink. I smile devilishly and take Seth's hand. We are about to walk out the door when I hear somebody cough obnoxiously loud.

"Ahem. Where are you guys going, "Izzy says eyeing me. "Especially in that!"

"That is none of your business but since you asked we are going clubbing obviously!" I say putting my hand on my hip.

"Uhh no you are NOT going out in that Clary! Plus its late right now." Simon says standing up. I narrow my eyes at him. _Who is he to tell me what I can wear and if I can go out?_

"Well last time I checked you aren't my mother so you can't tell me what to do Simon" I say shoot back and begin to walk out the door. Malia and Seth are right on my tail.

"See you guys later… or tomorrow. Whichever comes first!" Seth waves goodbye as he slams the door shut. We walk to Seth's car in a comfortable silence.

"Well now that that's over time to party!" Malia shouts pumping her fist in the air when we get in. Seth and I laugh at her enthusiasm. He pulls away from the institute and onto the road. Malia chatters mindlessly about how many cute guys that we'll meet and Seth looks like he wants to smash his face on the steering wheel repeatedly.

Finally, we arrive at the club and Malia squeals. Seth helps me out of the car and we hold hands as we trail behind Malia. We walk past long line of mundies and straight towards the front. Once the bouncer sees us he immediately opens the door open for us. We're regulars here and all the bartenders and bouncers know us. Malia winks at him as we walk through the door. The flashing lights and fog momentarily blind me but my eyes quickly adjust and I look for Malia. She's already on the dance floor so I pull Seth towards the bar. I get several looks from guys on the way there but most of them back down when they see Seth. We sit on the bar stools and the Marty the bartender whips us up our normal drinks. We make small talk for a while and I down several drinks. I'm about to ask Seth if he wants to dance but he tells me he has to go the bathroom.

"Will you be okay?" He says with concern. He's so cute when he worries about me.

"Yeahhh I'll be fine," I say and give him with a smile. He gets up and gives me a peck on the lips.

"I'll be right back. Don't talk to strangers and stay put" He whispers in my ear then takes of towards the bathroom. I lean against the counter and stare at the mass of bodies on the dance floor while sipping my drink. I quickly spot Malia in the center of the crowd. Its not hard to miss her with her sparkly black dress. I stare off for a while not looking anywhere in particular and I'm startled when some guy stumbles into me making me spill my drink.

"Oh! I'm so sorry about that." The man says with a dazzling smile. He looks strangely familiar but I can't tell. "How bout' I buy you a new one?"

"Sure" I giggle and swivel my chair to face the bar again. He sits next to me and calls Marty over. The man hands me a pink drink and I take sip of it. It tastes fruity and it has a strange aftertaste but I ignore it and thank him.

"No problem. What's a pretty girl like you sitting here all alone?" He asks. His voice also sounds strangely familiar but I don't remember ever talking to this brown haired man. _Maybe he comes here a lot too._

"Ohh, I'm not alone. My boyfriend went to the bathroom. He told me not to talk to strangersss tooo."I slur suddenly feeling very tired.

"Well, I can assure you we have met before" He says giving me a creepy smile and moving closer.

"Really where?" I yawn looking at him curiously taking another sip of the drink. I feel extremely tired now like I'm seriously gonna pass out. _Where the hell is Seth? What guy takes this long in the bathroom?_

"Oh you'll remember eventually… Wanna dance?" he says looking at me curiously.

"Sureee, I'd lovee too" I say stumbling off my chair. _Seth won't mind if I'm gone for one dance. _He leads me to the dance floor and just as we get there a slow song starts. He wraps his arms around my waist and we sway to the music. Throughout the song I start to feel myself get more and more sleepy. When the song ends I feel him pull me closer.

I feel myself slip into darkness but not before I see Seth's worried face appear in the crowd.

**Whoaaa cliffhanger! Please review! Do you guys like when I write longer or do you prefer the shorter chapters! Tell me anything you want! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. ~okayimnotokay**


End file.
